psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Joshu Kasei
Joshu Kasei '- postać występująca w pierwszych dwóch sezonach oraz Psycho-Pass Movie i Case 1. Jest szefową Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Nadzoruje pracę inspektorów i wydaje im polecenia. W rzeczywistości jest robotem, któremu przeszczepiane są mózgi osób z przejrzystym Psycho-Pass'em, którzy zgodzili się być częścią Systemu Sybil[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 17|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 17 ''„Żelazne serce"]]. Wygląd Kasei jest wysoką, szczupłą kobietą o bladej cerze i siwych włosach. Posiada też srebrne oczy i złote okulary. Nosi białą suknię, czarną narzutę i niebiesko-żółte kolczyki. Osobowość Została przedstawiona jako osoba skryta i tajemnicza. Rzadko rozmawia z kimś o sprawach innych niż praca, przez co inspektorzy i egzekutorzy postrzegają ją jako pracoholiczkę bez życia, która w pełni poświęca się swoim obowiązkom. Rzadko się uśmiecha i często można zobaczyć ją jak układa czarną kostkę. W rzeczywistości, Kasei jest jedynie sztucznym ciałem kontrolowanym przez mózgi Systemu Sybil, tak więc jej osobowość, zainteresowania, nawyki czy dobór słów zależą od tego kto obecnie ma nad nią władze. System Sybil Ciało Joshu Kasei na zmianę kontrolują 184 mózgi, które razem tworzą System Sybil. Do tej pory, ukazane były jedynie dwie postacie, które przez swój przejrzysty Psycho-Pass zostały częścią systemu. Biuro dysponuje wieloma kopiami ciała Kasei na wypadek, gdyby obecnie obsługiwana została zniszczona. Toma Kozaburo Toma był nauczycielem pracującym w Akademii Oso. Zamordował cztery osoby, w tym swoją siostrę, którą chciał ochronić przed odpowiedzialnością karną. Zwłoki swoich ofiar ciął i za pomocą plastynacji, wystawiał na widok publiczny. Biuro Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego określiło jego zbrodnie jako „Sprawę Próbek". W niektórych morderstwach pomagał mu Shogo Makishima, z którym Toma razem pracował. Gdy jednak Kozaburo został złapany, okazało się, że jego Współczynnik Zbrodni wciąż jest przejrzysty i nie da się go osądzić. W takiej sytuacji, uznany został za godnego przyłączenia do Systemu Sybil. Toma obsługiwał ciało Kasei w pierwszym sezonie anime, kiedy to po schwytaniu Shogo Makishimy, wita się z nim chcąc przekonać go, że jako przestępca z nienagannym Psycho-Pass'em, również może stać się częścią systemu. Makishima nie przystaje jednak na propozycję i niszczy ciało Joshu Kasei, tym samym zabijając Tomę. Misako Togane Misako była szefową Fundacji Togane i badaczem neurobiologi. Jej praca skupiała się głównie na badaniach mózgów przestępców, których Psycho-Pass pozostawał w normie. Jako, że sama miała przejrzysty Współczynnik Zbrodni, chciała zostać częścią systemu Sybil, co nie spodobało się jej synowi, Sakuyii, który chciał „mieć ją tylko dla siebie" i dzień przed operacją, zranił ją nożyczkami. Misako jednak dało się uratować i jej plan został zrealizowany. Przez większość drugiego sezonu, to własnie jej mózg kontroluje Joshu Kasei. Kontrolowana przez Misako, Kasei została zniszczona z ręki Kirito Kamui'ego, który osądził ją chcąc zemścić się za odebranie mu oraz jego kolegom Współczynnika Zbrodni[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?"]]. Cytaty ''„Najważniejszą rzeczą nie jest to, aby system funkcjonował idealnie, lecz żeby ludzie wierzyli, że tak jest." '' ''~ Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13'' ''~'' „Gdyby ktoś z was zwątpił w dominator, cywile mogliby zwątpić w porządek tego społeczeństwa." ''~ Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13'' ''~'' „I co ja mam teraz zrobić, skoro zagalopowałaś się w śledztwie i wetknęłaś nos nie tam, gdzie trzeba?" ''~ Kasei do Miki (Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8).'' ''~'' '''Togane: Jej barwa jest całkiem czysta. Kasei: W przeciwieństwie do twojej. '' '~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 9 ''' ~'' '''Kasei: Ludzie nie są w stanie utrzymać swojej barwy w czystości, gdy znajdują się w takim otoczeniu. Większość z nich jest już zapewne utajnionymi kryminalistami. Tsunemori: To nie znaczy, że możemy ich pozabijać! '' '''Kasei': Ja tu decyduję. '' '~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10 ''' '~ Tsunemori: Kamui istnieje nie jako jednostka, lecz jako zbiór. Żeby wydać na nim osąd, Sybil musi zaakceptować ten koncept. '' '''Kasei': Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz. Wtedy musielibyśmy uznać jego Psycho-Pass jako byt zbiorowy, a wtedy... Tsunemori:'' Sybil, będąc również bytem zbiorowym, również zacznie podlegać osądowi. '' ''~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10 '' Galeria |-|TV1= EP6 Kasei.png|Odcinek 6 EP6 Joshu Kasei.png|Odcinek 6 EP13 Kasei i Gino.png|Odcinek 13 EP13 Kasei na fotelu.png|Odcinek 13 EP13 Joshu i Nobuchika.png|Odcinek 13 EP13 Kasei.png|Odcinek 13 EP13 Joshu Kasei.png|Odcinek 13 EP15 Kasei.png|Odcinek 15 EP15 Kasei przy monitorze.png|Odcinek 15 EP16 Kasei strzela.png|Odcinek 16 EP16 CO JEST CURVA.png|Odcinek 16 EP17 Kasei.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei z kostką.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei czyta.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Masz książkę.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei się ładuje.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Sybil System.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Oblicze szefowej.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei z dominatorem.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 JEB Z KSIĄŻKI.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Shogo vs Kasei.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 RED ALERT.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Kasei zniszczona.png|Śmierć Kozaburo Tomy (Odcinek 17) EP18 Kasei i jej fura.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Kasei.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Kasei i Gino.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Jej się tu nikt nie spodziewał.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Gino i Kasei.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 18 EP19 Kasei.png|Odcinek 19 EP19 Dziwny ten fotel.png|Odcinek 19 EP19 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 19 |-|TV2= 2EP3 Kasei.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Na dywaniku.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Kasei i Akane.png|Odcinek 3 2EP4 Kasei.png|Odcinek 4 2EP5 Kasei.png|Odcinek 5 2EP5 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 5 2EP7 Kasei.png|Odcinek 7 2EP7 Joshu.png|Odcinek 7 2EP7 Kasei i Akane.png|Odcinek 7 2EP8 Kasei.png|Odcinek 8 2EP8 Kasei2.png|Odcinek 8 2EP8 Kasei3.png|Odcinek 8 2EP8 Joshu.png|Odcinek 8 2EP8 Kasei, Sakuya, Mika.png|Odcinek 8 2EP8 Kasei wyjawia sekret Sybil.png|Odcinek 8 2EP9 Kasei na krześle.png|Odcinek 9 2EP9 Kasei smile.png|Odcinek 9 2EP9 Kasei i Sakuya.png|Odcinek 9 2EP10 Kasei.png|Odcinek 10 2EP11 Kasei.png|Odcinek 11 2EP11 Kasei mierzy do Kamui'a.png|Odcinek 11 2EP11 Zniszczona Kasei.png|Śmierć Misako Togane (Odcinek 11) 2EP11 Nowa Kasei.png|Odcinek 11 2EP11 Akane i Kasei.png|Odcinek 11 |-|Manga= Joshu.png Kasei z kostką.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Kasei rozmawia z Sybil (manga).png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Salut.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori SYBIL SYSTEM (manga).png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Joshu z dominatorem.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Kasei i Ginoza.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Kasei w PP2 manga.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Joshu (manga2).png|Psycho-Pass 2 Joshu i Sakuya w windzie.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Togane i Kasei.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Kasei (manga2).png|Psycho-Pass 2 Kamui i Joshu.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Kasei umiera.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Kasei rozmawia z Akane.png|Psycho-Pass 2 |-|Inne= Kasei - Profiling Book.jpg|Official Profiling Book Mandatory Happiness - Kasei.jpg|Mandatory Happiness Przypisy en:Joshu Kasei Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:System Sybil Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System